Len's diary
by Hanamori Harumi
Summary: It's not a diary, it's a notebook! A story about Kagamine Len who fell in love with an unknown girl he met at the new Flower Shop. Will Len be able to steal her heart? All of it in his diary- notebook.
1. Chapter 1 - Angelic Flower Girl

January 8,

Dear diary- nope. Hello, old-notebook-I-never-used. I decided to make you a book for me to write things that happens to me, my feelings, friends, family, ect. Not because this is a diary, because I don't and never will have anyone to talk about those things to.

As soon as I get home, both of my parents wouldn't be home because they have work- but don't worry, they'd come back a few hours more and besides, I have Kori, my white cat I got from dad on my birthday.

For today- I guess I'll just write those. Will write some other times!

January 10,

Today is another normal day at school. For your information, I am seated with my childhood friend, Akita Neru. She's a really scary person, I don't even understand what's her problem. Once, she made me a bento and I said it was unbelievable she could actually cook. Then BAM! She threw a book right on my face! Brrr, girls.

Anyway, I noticed that a new store opened across the road where our school is, maybe I'll check it out tomorrow.

January 11,

I went to the store today. Seems like it's just a Flower shop between the stationery shop and the bakery. Oh well, I thought there would be something awesome, turned out the opposite.

But well, maybe I could give a bouquet of flowers to Neru to say sorry to her because of what I've done? (even though I'm not really sure what have I done wrong..) Maybe two more days.

January 17,

Hello there notebook. Okay, I know I haven't wrote anything for about almost a week. It's because I met 'her'. Actually, not really meet, just happen to know her.

The day I went to buy a bouquet of flowers, I had difficulties picking flowers that Neru would like. I get worried that she'll kick me if I give something she dislike. Then, the door slided automatically marking that someone had come in or went out the shop but I was sure someone entered, since I was the only one inside other than the two workers.

There was a divider beside me, so I couldn't see who came in. I decided to ignore my curiousity and continue picking the flowers. I ended up giving up and moved to the counter to ask for help- then, I noticed her.

Shoulder lenght blond hair, cerulean eyes, white hairclips and a big white hat and a cute pink bow on it. I couldn't see her face clearly, it looked like she was trying to hide it somehow. I decided to talk to her.

_"Um.. Hello."_ I started. _"Are you here to buy flowers too?"_ Genius question. Of course she was there for flowers, that's the only thing they sell there!

She placed her right hand upon her chin, and her other was hidden behind her. _"Y-yeah.."_ She spoke with a soft voice.

T-that's so cute! I don't know why, my heart was pounding. My cheeks turned into the color of scarlet as I place my hand behind my head rubbing it. _"O-oh, I see! By the way, I'm Len. Kagamine Len! Nice to meet you!"_

She finally turned her head facing me, our eyes met and I wasn't able to move at all. _"Len-san..?"_ She tested. Omg, I'm so happy I could die. NO LEN DON'T DIE, YOU'RE A MAN!

As soon as I snapped out of it, she disappeared from my view. So now, I've known that she'll go there every Tuesday, Wednesday and Saturday!


	2. Chapter 2 - Detective

January 18,

Today, as suggested by the worker, I gave a bouquet of white roses to apologize for what I've done before. The moment she took the flowers, she stayed silent for a while which made me thought she was going to kill me. _"You okay..?"_ I asked.

Unexpectedly, she quickly stared at me. Her face was red all over, She looked like she's angry too, I didn't understand. _"Stupid.."_ She mumbled._ "Thank you.. Ver much.."_ She suddenly added, showing me a sweet smile she never has sone before.

I replied her smile, _"No problem." _I was sure that she was happy, even though how she reacted didn't seem so. After school, I rushed to the flower shop expecting to see her again. Knowing today is Friday excites me more since I got to see her ANNDD, tomorrows Saturday. No school, FTW! Combing my charming(At least I think so.) hair, I hide myself behind a tree near the shop.

Minutes passed, Is she coming late today? Oh well, Can't blame anyone for that. I turned my view away from the shop then realize that she was right there. I started to panic, was she here all this time?!

_"What are you doing, Len-san?"_ She asked, tilting her head to her right. She was wearing the same white hat and bow.

_"I-I'm just wondering if I should go and buy flowers..!"_ I responded trying to cover myself. _"How about you, then..?"_

She blinked twice, _"I buy a bouquet of flower for my mother who's at the hospital every Tuesday, Wednesday and Friday.. She's ill, so I come and visit her a lot.."_

With that, the two of us went silent. Then, she walked away. I stared at her until the moment she disappears from my view. ...What?

January 19,

Neru's back to her old self. We went to the park because she wanted to go there with me somehow. I thought of refusing at first, but I definitely DON'T want to die. Now I wonder, why the heck did I even bother entering her route? (as in visual novels if you don't know.) Oh well. The girl's not going today, so I'll be writing more when something happens.

**Neru's POV ~**

January 19,

Dear loved diary,

I asked Len to go to the park with me today. I thought that we could've play swings together again like we used to when we were kids, turn out that we just walked around. Geez! =3=

Len has been acting strange lately. He daydreams in class and immediately run out of the classroom after school- Where does he even goes to anyway? Boys. Anyhow, tomorrow I'll ask him to go shopping with me! I want him to pick any hair accessory that he things would fit me. Uh, I'm going all red just thinking about it!

Len: Ah, this.. ***puts cute ribbon on my head and chuckles*** Suits you.

Me: E-eh?! ***blushes madly*** n-not..

Len:: ***pats*** Yeah, yeah.

AND AND AND, HAAAAAA~

**Len's POV~**

January 22,

So yesterday, I was forced by you-know-who to go to this shopping mall. If you don't know, it's Neru AGAIN. I wonder what's wrong with her, beats me. But thanks to her, I saw this cute white headband with a big ribbon! I thought of giving this to that girl.

And so today, I went there again right after school. We both came on the same time, I kind of panicked a bit but yeah- GO FOR IT LEN!

_"Y-you.. T-this is for you!"_ I held the headband in front of her, looking away. As I change my view to her, a smile curled upon her lips. W-what's that for? Does she thinks it's stupid or likes it?!

She took off her white hat and immediately wore the ribbon._ "Thank you.. I love it."_

_"N-no big deal." _I said with a confident face. She was so cute with it, I would've turn red but that would be embarrassing. Act cool, Len!

_"Oh, yeah."_ She spoke. _"I'm Kagamine Rin, sorry for not introducing myself.. I don't have many friends so I'm not good on making friends."_ She confessed.

I stared at her, _"How could someone cute like you NOT have many friends?!" _NOOOOOOOO. WHAT THE HELL WAS I THINKING.

_"E-eh?!_" Her cheeks turned into the color of scarlet.

I covered my mouth with my hand. _"My tounge.. Slipped. S-sorry.."_

_"U-uh.. Sure.."_ She responded, looking down the ground.

What a day.. I wonder how will I talk to her again tomorrow..

January 23,

Okay, today Neru looked like she's going to explode. She wouldn't even look at me, not a bit. I tried saying hi this morning but she ignored me. Maybe I did something wrong the day before? Urgh.

Anyhow, today me and Rin-sama talked a bit. She seemed more and more cheerful than the old days, PLUSS, she's wearing the headband I gave her! YEEES. Alright then! I'm going to ask her out this Friday!

It means.. A date, right?


End file.
